1. Field
The present embodiment relates to an afterburner or the like which supplies fuel to a gas mixture of combustion gas discharged from a core flow path of an aircraft engine and air discharged from a fan flow path of the aircraft engine for burning (afterburning) to increase thrust of the aircraft engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Various studies and developments are being made on afterburners in recent years according to demand for increasing thrust of aircraft engines. The configuration of a general afterburner is briefly described below.
At the outlet of (behind) an engine case of an aircraft engine, a rear duct (an exhaust duct) is provided. Within the rear duct, a cylindrical liner is provided, through which a gas mixture flows. Between the outer circumferential surface of the liner and the inner circumferential surface of the rear duct, an annular cooling flow path is formed, through which a part of air discharged from a fan flow path flows as cooling air. The liner is provided with plural penetrating cooling holes to blow out the cooling air along the inner circumferential surface of the liner. The cooling air flows through the cooling flow path during operation of the aircraft engine for convection cooling of the liner. The cooling air having contributed to the convection cooling of the liner blows out of the plural cooling holes to form a film cooling layer covering the inner circumferential surface of the liner for film cooling of the liner.
The rear duct is provided with a fuel injector which injects fuel liquid in the liner. Downstream of the fuel injector in the rear duct, an igniter (an ignition plug) is provided. The igniter ignites the gas mixture containing the fuel in the liner. Downstream of the fuel injector in the liner, a flame holder to hold flame is also provided. The flame holder includes plural radial flame holding members which are situated in a radial fashion within the liner. Each radial flame holding member forms aflame holding area (low-velocity area).
The conventional arts relating to the present embodiment are disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2.